Love is Silent
by ImpastaMan
Summary: Lukas Bondevik and Mathias Køhler have always been close friends, they always look out for one another. Which in itself, is a confession of love on its own.


People can express their love in different ways, a simple 'I love you' is a struggle for some people. To gather the courage to put all their trust in another, it's a bold act. Especially when you've been denying it; the weight feels like a burden, pulling you down until every last bit of you can't go on. Unfortunately for some people, they reach an edge. Except for those three simple words to spill from one's lips, takes all the pride they've got.

* * *

"Lukie!" A somewhat energetic voice boomed through the house, not even allowing the Norwegian in his room to register the door even opening in the first place,

"What is it, Math?" The name Math had quite the ring to it, it slipped off Lukas's tongue with ease. Though he had a meaning for his actions, he didn't exactly _like _Maths, however once you found out how it works, it's pretty easy. He smirked internally, chuckling lightly as that is how he described his best friend. The joy didn't last long though, he was hoping he could be more then that, more then just a simple 'friend'. He wanted to know he wasn't such a burden to the group, to him. Though admitting it would be a challenge in itself for Lukas. He dragged himself out his seat, slouching a little while making his way downstairs, the Danish man's face lit up as soon as he saw Lukas. _Am I really that special to him? _

"What is it? _Again._" The young man's face showed no emotion, only looking at the hyper Dane that had randomly entered his home without a warning before-hand.

It was Christmas, a rather festive year for their group. Especially when you've got an enthusiast, you almost have to celebrate it then. He stopped dead way on the stairs, looking at his friend who shook the snowy partials from his wild hair that had settled in,

"I wanted to come see you, it's not everyday I get to see my favourite Norwegian!" His tone had a rather flowly feel to it, like he just sang his words. Lukas just shook his head in disapproval of the thoughts. He was now concentrating on his voice? What was wrong with him...all he'd being doing lately is pointing out his favourite parts about him, ignoring the blatantly obvious flaws he carries around him everyday,

"I guess I'm happy to see you to." Even admitting _that _was a challenge. "And for the record, I'm the _only _Norwegian you know." In his train of thought, he almost subconsciously walked up to Mathias, brushing his coat down of the bitter snow. He only snapped out of his daze when the taller blond chuckled,

"I'm not five, Lukas!" The man gave off quite the happy vibe, but also giving an adorable pout to go with it. It was hard to resist that face, though the tug of a tie made it fade quickly, a smirk of victory internally making him proud,

"I'm just glad you made it here safe"

Lukas sat at his desk, the silence accompanied by the sound of-

"Lukiiiiiiie, this is boring!" A Dane. The scratching of his pen stopped and his body shivered, making a rather noticeable blotch on the paper. Mathis had his foot on the desk, pushing himself backwards so his chair was on 2 legs, tilting his head backwards to look at the emotionless blond,

"Well what do you expect me to do?" He planted another sheet of paper on his pile, twisting his body round so see the ecstatic eyes of the Mathias locked on his deep, dull amethyst ones. They were mesmerising, though he couldn't bear it. He quickly broke the daze between the two, resting his palms back on the desk and releasing a distressed sigh,

"Sit on four legs. We can't have you hurt."

They sat in the same room, only a few more sheets of paper to be piled up before his boss hands him another. Rubbing his temples, he jumped again at the Danish man's voice, who promptly took no hesitation in resting his head on his shoulder,

"I'm hungrrrry..." Another pout. Dammit. _Resist._

"If you're just going to complain go make something yourself." Lukas's dulled eyes stayed locked on his paper work, refusing to look at him.

"But I like it when you cook!" Two arms worked their way around his neck loosely, Mathias's head nuzzling up to his own, allowing a visible crimson blush to work it's way onto his cheeks. _No, I refuse. _

"Fine."

You could see the excitement on Mathias's face when Lukas brung out the plate of fish. It was only fish, why was it so exciting? He licked his lips, digging his fork into the Salmon,

"I love you for this," A Chuckle was accompanied by that statement, however that was unregistered by the Norwegian. He spun on his heels in almost an instant, having to quickly strengthen his grip on the wet dish he was cleaning,

"Don't just throw words like that around so often." He turned his head to the side, the same blush returning to his cheeks, "Besides...It loses meaning if you do." He turned back round, refusing to look at him after saying so, it felt weird talking to him about Romance. He didn't seem the type to be in a relationship, well not a serious one anyway. He seemed like one of those douche jocks that would take any girl he could ge- _Stop. _Why was he even thinking like this? His shoulders slouched and he continued to wash the dish he was working on. What he didn't know was that the excitement had been drained from the Dane, his smile faded as he quietly sat and ate his fish. His own mind is a mess of thoughts, having the same feelings for the Norwegian. He didn't exactly know how to deal with it either, and to be honest, he didn't want to. He didn't want to mess it up.

"I guess I'll see you later." Lukas helped his friend pack up his paper word, his lips in a tight line as he concentrated on reeling in his feelings for the time being. He looked up, earning a nod from the taller man. Once packed and downstairs, Lukas handed Mathias his coat, his eyes having a slight tint of concern in his eyes. Of course, Mathias caught a glimpse of the emotion, despite his clumsy nature. Giving him a reassuring smile and slipping on his coat.

"Text me when you get home safely."

* * *

They may have not been ready yet, however their love was unspoken. A language of pure silence. Communicating through the concern they showed for one another and that they knew inside, they had a burning love for each other that none of them had the courage to express.


End file.
